Eric Desmond
Eric Desmond is a Tribute created by ConspiracyKiller825. Please don't use him without ConspiracyKiller825's permission as he belongs to him. Eric is one of Conspiracy's "14th Generation" Tributes. Information Name: Eric Desmond Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 13 Height: '''6”0 '''Personality: '''Determined. Eric will do whatever necessary to achieve his goal or protect his family. His family is his number one priority and he will risk his own life to save them. Eric never puts himself or his needs first; he cares for the wellbeing of others. Though with death of his father and his mother, his personality has changed. Eric wants to forget his past and leave his family behind. The Hunger Games is his only opportunity and he will reach his goal at all costs. He will betray anyone; kill anyone all for the glory and his past. He wants to give himself and Hanna a new life that they can’t afford. The only people he will ever seem to trust in the arena are his District partner and his allies. Betraying runs in his blood and although he is caring, the Desmond name could get the better of him. '''History: '''Eric was the oldest in the Desmond family. He was the second father around the house, helping out his mother when his father couldn’t. Eric loved his mother more than anyone else in his family household. Eric and his father had had some difficulties over the years. They were different and always had something to argue about. They mostly avoided each other and barely talked. Eric didn’t hate his father but wished he could be better to the family. But there was always something that brought them and the whole family together. That of course was the Hunger Games. Eric was like any Desmond and had passion for the games. He began a tipping tribute competition for the whole District. Earning some extra money for the family, and it added some extra special meaning for the District and their tributes. Though when Eric was 14, he began a new life with bigger responsibilities. Eric awoke one morning to the sound of peacekeepers bashing around the house. His instincts set in and he ran around looking for his brothers and sisters, trying to protect them. He ran in to his 12 year old sister, Alannah. He needed her to keep the Desmond’s together, away from the peacekeepers. He tried looking around for his parents but was grabbed by the peacekeepers and shoved into a van. He was taken to the peacekeepers base and interrogated along with his mother and his sister, Melissa. His father was missing and wanted for treason. The whole family was distraught when the news came. The family was now being avoided; even the teachers avoided the Desmond kids at school. Months went by without any sight or news from the Desmond father. It had been 5 months since the Desmond father had gone missing. Those months had been filled with heavy emotions and heavy questioning by the police. One day Eric, Melissa and Mike were held back by their Geography teacher after class. This teacher taught most of the Desmond kids and was quite good friends with the family. “I knew your father better then anyone. We were best friends for our whole lives. Look this will be the last time you see me. I have to escape before they come for me as well. You have to get out. They are coming for you and there is no way that you can survive. Your father was a great man and don’t you forget it. Though, he had a weakness just like anyone. He was power-hungry. That night that your father left, he snuck on a train heading towards the Capitol. He broke into the President’s mansion and was so close to completing his mission. He had taken the President hostage. He wanted to rule Panem himself. Though your father had missed a crucial detail. That day, there was a meeting that all District mayors had to attend. The District 2 mayor had stayed late to have dinner with the President. He had heard the commotion that your father had made. The District 2 mayor caught him and they took your father hostage. Torturing him for answers. Though our source in the mansion tells me that they finally got what they wanted and killed your father. Now they’re coming for all of us and will wipe out everything to do so. I have arranged a hovercraft for your family to be moved away from District 4. You have to leave and it has to be tomorrow. Everything is set. Now run home pack up your life and be ready to say goodbye.” Eric grabbed the others and stormed out, running all the way home. Their mother was already packing, tears streaming down her eyes. Eric pulled his mother together saying that the younger ones couldn’t see her like this. Eric, Melissa and Mike acted normal throughout the night and walked the others to school the next day. They spent the day packing up their lives and getting the younger ones ready to go. Over time the other Desmond kids showed up, with worried faces and confused minds. Eric reassured the family that everyone would be okay and safe. The family was waiting for the signal to leave and heard the news on TV. “Today the President made a socking discovery when he found a dead body inside his bedroom. He believes the victim is a missing father from District 4. They are just waiting for the DNA testing to come back.” Eric received the text and the family bolted towards the town square with their bags. Eric could see that some of his brothers and sisters were quite upset and bothered by the news of their father. Soon they made it to the town square rooftop and jumped into the waiting hovercraft. Though somebody had seen them and was shooting for them. They scrambled into the safety of the hovercraft. Everyone seemed uninjured until their mother collapsed. Eric’s heart stopped and his emotions went crazy. There was nothing he could do to save her and that wrecked him. Soon her death came but not before she kissed Eric, telling him to save the family. He sat in the corner quietly until the hovercraft landed on what looked like an identical rooftop. The pilot grabbed his brother James and walked him off the hovercraft; his brothers and sisters were shocked and confused though Eric, Melissa and Mike comforted them, telling them that everyone would be safe. They stopped again and dropped Alannah off. Then again they stopped but this time not only did Hanna jump off, Eric did to. They were on the District 13 town square rooftop. The pilot told them some information on where they would be staying and what they would be doing. The pilot then left them as the realization sunk in; the Desmonds were no longer together. Luckily Hanna and Eric stayed together with the same family. Eric could see that Hanna wasn’t ready to be on her own and that’s why they were arranged to be together. They blended in with the crowd and became ordinary citizens. But now Eric wanted a new life. As much as he loved his family, he wanted to leave his history behind and begin a new chapter in his life. The Hunger Games was his only option; his Victor status would allow the life he had always wanted. Soon his final reaping would occur, and that would be the year he volunteered. He was ready, not only for himself but, he wanted to give Hanna a better life as well. This was his only chance and he had to face the challenge head on. '''Strengths: '''Eric has grown up swimming and catching, and preparing, seafood as he lived in District 4. Along with this, over Eric’s life he has learnt how to track down water in any terrain as well as learning to track animals and tributes. As Eric has studied the Hunger Games, he has found some strategies to help him survive. '''Weaknesses: '''Eric’s past and his family “The Desmond” could catch up with him. Eric could lose it and not only go on a rampage but become carless and eventually could ask for death. He has no plant knowledge and tends to stay away from them in the arena. Eric has always trained with a weapon and is not strong with hand-to-hand combat. He has seen many Hunger Games and fears, and knows, that the gamemakers mutts are their biggest killing machines. Eric has always had the weakness of climbing because of his strength and weight. '''Fears: '''Eric has always feared the mutations of the Hunger Games, as he knows how vicious and deadly they can be. He also fears his past and what his father has done against his country. Eric also has a secret fear of cold climates, as he has never experienced them. '''Family: Dad: Brandon Desmond (Deceased) Appearance: '''Mum: Christina Desmond (Deceased) Brothers: '''Mike Desmond, Nick Desmond, James Desmond, Kyle Desmond '''Sisters: '''Melissa Desmond, Alannah Desmond, Hanna Desmond '''Eye Colour: '''Light Purple '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Weapons: Spear, Throwing Knives, Sword Reaped/Volunteered: 'Volunteered '''Interview Angle: ' 'Bloodbath Strategy: ' 'Feast Strategy: ' '''Games Strategy: Token: '''A Small Picture of his Mother (Was a Picture of his Father and Mother but Cut the Picture in Half, Burning his Father’s Half) '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Reason For Winning: Hunger Games 'Best Training Score: ' 'Best Odds: ' 'Best Placing: ' These are the Hunger Games, Eric has Participated in. Trivia *Eric was the Sixth Tribute made in the "14th Generation" *Eric was also the Sixth Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Eric was the Fifth Male Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Eric was the First District 13 Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 *Eric was the First 18 Year Old Tribute ever created by ConspiracyKiller825 Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:ConspiracyKiller825 Tributes Category:District 13 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished